HR
(standing for Hakata Reboot) was an idol group based in Hakata, Fukuoka. They disbanded suddenly on August 5, 2018 due to frequent member withdrawals. Members Final Lineup *Aizawa Yuina (藍沢唯菜) (Joined August 2017) *Yoshikawa Momo (吉川もも) (Joined August 2017) *Togami Momoka (砥上百香) (Joined August 2015, Left November 2016, Returned May 2018) Former Members *Shimamoto Kurumi (島本くるみ) (Left Pre-Debut) *Onoda Moka (小野田百花) (Left Pre-Debut) *Tanaka Yuna (田中優奈) (Left Pre-Debut) *Saya Yuuki (佐矢優樹) (Left Pre-Debut) *Uchiyama Reina (内山玲菜) (Left Pre-Debut) *Aoki Mako (青木まこ) (Original Member, Left September 2010) *Kinoshita Sachie (木下さちえ) (Original Member, Left September 2010) *Nakama Ayane (仲間彩音) (Original Member, Left September 2010) *Nagai Airi (永井愛里) (Original Member, Graduated October 2010) *Ikumi Hikari (伊久美光里) (Original Member, Graduated November 2010) *Uehara Asami (上原あさみ) (Original Member, Graduated December 2010) *Himeno Kaori (姫野香里) (Original Member, Graduated February 2011) *Mikami Akiho (美神亜希穂) (Original Member, Graduated February 2011) *Miyatomo Fumi (宮友楓未) (Original Member, Graduated March 2011) *Miyatomo Ikumi (宮友郁未) (Joined December 2010, Graduated March 2011) *Umemoto Haruka (梅本はるか) (Original Member, Graduated April 2011) *Shinohara Aoi (篠原葵) (Joined May 2011, Left May 2011) *Yanagita Maho (柳田真帆) (Original Member, Fired July 2011) *Kitazawa Kaori (北沢かおり) (Joined July 2011, Left July 2011) *Ichinose Ruka (一ノ瀬瑠花) (Joined July 2011, Fired September 2011) *Takenaka Eri (竹中絵里) (Joined May 2011, Graduated December 2011) *Ikeuchi Mai (池内茉衣) (Joined May 2011, Graduated February 2012) *Asakura Nana (朝倉なな) (Joined July 2011, Graduated February 2012) *Murayama Tomomi (村山友美) (Joined January 2011, Graduated March 2012) *Ito Momoka (伊東桃花) (Joined May 2011, Graduated March 2012) *Sakurai Rena (桜井玲奈) (Joined May 2011, Graduated March 2012) *Aihara Kana (相原加奈) (Joined May 2011, Graduated March 2012) *Nakamura Miyuki (仲村みゆき) (Joined July 2011, Graduated March 2012) *Maeda Atsuko (前田温子) (Joined July 2011, Graduated March 2012) *Kiritani Manaka (桐谷愛華) (Joined September 2011, Left March 2012) *Natsume Moe (夏目もえ) (Joined May 2011, Fired May 2012) *Okada Yumiko (岡田ゆみこ) (Original Member, Graduated July 2012) *Nakahara Miku (中原未來) (Original Member, Graduated July 2012) *Nishiyama Rara (西山羅良) (Joined May 2011, Fired July 2012) *Nakatani Wakana (中谷和奏) (Joined May 2011, Graduated July 2012) *Inami Junna (井波絢菜) (Joined July 2011, Graduated July 2012) *Shirokawa Narisa (城川菜里紗) (Joined July 2011, Graduated July 2012) *Hitani Akari (日谷朱理) (Joined December 2011, Graduated August 2012) *Sato Nozomi (佐藤希望) (Joined September 2011, Graduated July 2012) *Nonaka Yuu (野中優) (Joined September 2011, Graduated July 2012) *Sasaki Aya (佐々木彩) (Joined September 2011, Graduated August 2012) *Hoshino Seina (星野聖奈) (Original Member, Graduated September 2012) *Kinoshita Miho (木下美穂) (Joined December 2011, Left November 2012) *Takeuchi Yuzuki (竹内優月) (Joined July 2011, Graduated December 2012) *Oguro Saya (大黒沙綾) (Joined December 2011, Graduated December 2012) *Takahashi Haruka (高橋春佳) (Joined July 2011, Fired January 2013) *Takamine Shiori (高峰汐里) (Joined May 2011, Contract Cancelled March 2013) *Ogata Shizuka (緒方静香) (Joined May 2011, Contract Cancelled March 2013) *Aiba Suzuka (相羽涼花) (Joined May 2011, Graduated March 2013) *Hino Yuria (日野優里亜) (Joined May 2011, Graduated March 2013) *Asano Miharu (朝野美晴) (Joined September 2011, Graduated March 2013) *Haruno Yuuka (春野ゆうか) (Joined November 2012, Left March 2013) *Kiyohara Chiaki (清原千明) (Joined May 2011, Graduated May 2013) *Nakamura Karen (中村可恋) (Joined May 2011, Graduated May 2013) *Fukunaga Kaoru (福永薫) (Joined December 2011, Graduated May 2013) *Matsuda Mao (松田麻央) (Joined November 2012, Left May 2013) *Sakurai Misaki (桜井実咲) (Joined November 2012, Left June 2013) *Nishiyama Sayaka (西山沙也香) (Joined June 2013, Contract Cancelled July 2013) *Tsukamoto Yuri (塚本結莉) (Joined October 2011, Graduated July 2013) *Otsuka Miki (大塚美貴) (Joined December 2011, Graduated July 2013) *Yamamoto Mariya (山本まりや) (Joined November 2012, Left August 2013) *Nanase Eri (七瀬恵梨) (Joined November 2012, Graduated December 2013) *Kobayashi Akiha (小林明葉) (Joined November 2012, Graduated April 2014) *Ohara Rei (大原怜) (Joined June 2013, Graduated April 2014) *Ishikawa Rino (石川鈴乃) (Joined June 2013, Graduated April 2014) *Oshima Akane (大島愛奏) (Joined March 2014, Fired April 2014) *Tateishi Riho (立石梨穂) (Joined June 2013, Left May 2014) *Shiraishi Arisa (白石ありさ) (Joined November 2012, Fired June 2014) *Morinaga Arisa (森永亜理沙) (Joined December 2011, Graduated June 2014) *Asada Hikaru (浅田ひかる) (Joined March 2014, Left June 2014) *Monji Kotoko (門司詩子) (Joined March 2014, Left June 2014) *Shiina Sato (椎名紗都) (Joined November 2012, Left November 2014) *Yoshida Arina (吉田有那) (Joined October 2013, Left November 2014) *Hayashi Yuuka (林優花) (Joined March 2014, Left November 2014) *Sakamoto Yuuri (坂本優李) (Joined June 2013, Graduated December 2014) *Kume Chisato (久米知里) (Joined May 2011, Graduated January 2015) *Ogata Narumi (緒方成美) (Joined June 2013, Graduated April 2015) *Shimada Saki (嶋田早希) (Joined March 2014, Graduated April 2015) *Fukuhara Risa (福原梨紗) (Joined November 2012, Left April 2015) *Tanaka Momoka (田中李佳) (Joined March 2014, Left August 2015) *Yamauchi Sayuri (山内小百合) (Joined June 2013, Graduated October 2015) *Mochizuki Ayaka (望月彩華) (Joined November 2012, Graduated December 2015) *Aoki Tsubasa (青木翼) (Joined November 2012, Graduated December 2015) *Ito Nagisa (伊藤凪紗) (Joined August 2015, Fired January 2016) *Sato Mai (佐藤真好) (Joined August 2015, Left February 2016) *Kawasaki Miho (川崎美帆) (Joined October 2014, Fired March 2016) *Kunimoto Marina (國本満里菜) (Joined May 2011, Graduated March 2016) *Kobayashi Mayu (小林まゆ) (Joined May 2011, Graduated March 2016) *Yoshimura Tamami (吉村珠実) (Joined March 2014, Left March 2016) *Naruse Miu (成瀬みう) (Joined August 2015, Left March 2016) *Ryuu Yuina (龍ゆいな) (Joined March 2014, Left April 2016) *Numa Saeri (沼葵里) (Joined August 2015, Left November 2016) *Nakazawa Yuki (中沢友希) (Joined June 2013, Left April 2017) *Shinoyama Sera (篠山せら) (Joined October 2014, Contract Cancelled May 2017) *Aikawa Reika (藍川れいか) (Joined March 2014, Left June 2017) *Kojima Nao (小嶋菜生) (Joined March 2014, Left June 2017) *Watanabe Kokoro (渡辺心) (Joined October 2014, Left June 2017) *Nakamura Koyuri (中村胡百合) (Joined October 2014, Left June 2017) *Yamamoto Yuri (山本侑里) (Joined October 2014, Left June 2017) *Sato Kanon (佐藤花音) (Joined April 2016, Left June 2017) *Miura Yukino (三浦ゆきの) (Joined April 2016, Left June 2017) *Yasuda Rei (安田玲) (Joined December 2011, Graduated November 2017) *Ogawa Kanade (尾河花奏) (Joined October 2013, Graduated November 2017) *Hashimoto Nana (橋本菜々) (Joined March 2014, Graduated November 2017) *Amamoto Miori (天本みおり) (Joined August 2017, Left May 2018) *Yuuki Aya (結城彩) (Joined August 2017, Left May 2018) Sub-Units *Jounetsu hermit Discography Albums *2014.12.17 HR Singles *2012.05.02 Kimi ni SPARK (キミにSPARK) *2013.01.23 Barikata (バリカタ) *2013.09.11 Zenryoku Jump! (全力ジャンプ！) *2014.01.15 Evolution da (エボリューションだ) *2014.09.24 Kibou no Tsubomi (希望の蕾) *2015.06.24 Natsuiro Candy (夏色キャンディ) *2015.11.04 Toy Soldier (トイ・ソルジャー) *2016.06.22 Mattou yo! (待っとうよ！) *2017.03.01 Nippon Hakata Ka Dai Sakusen (日本ハカタ化大作戦) External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official YouTube *Official Facebook *Official Twitter Category:Groups Category:2012 Debuts Category:Girl Groups Category:2010 Group Formations Category:2018 Disbanded Category:Inactive Category:14 Member Group Formations Category:Idol Groups Category:Groups from Fukuoka